plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 10
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 10 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 10 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |EM = Seven (one contains Plant Food) |Zombie = |FR = A Dark Ages Piñata |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in the Dark Ages |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = Dark Ages - Night 9 |after = Dark Ages - Night 11}} Dialogue (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Well met, Not-Very-Noble Lord! Dr. Zomboss: It is my fervent medical opinion that your humours are out of balance! Dr. Zomboss: Methinks the siphoning of thine brains is the only way to correct this ailment! Dr. Zomboss: Fare thee ill, Dr. Edgar Zomboss (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Hey! I prefer my humors and my brains unbalanced! Crazy Dave: Because I'm CRAAAAZY! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The difficulty arises in this level with the given plants. Fume-shroom is the main offensive plant, and both Puff-shroom and Potato Mine are also given. However, zombies like Knight Zombie can be hard to deal with. Jester Zombie is present in this level, and can be troubling if the player uses Puff-shroom. So, the player is recommended to dig up the Puff-shroom, so that it will not able to deflect any projectiles from Puff-shrooms. Use Potato Mines and Grave Busters wisely, as they can make the level easier if used properly. The Necromancy ambushes can cause great difficulty if not treated. Also, the greatest threat is the Dark Ages Gargantuar. Using only Fume-shroom to defeat it will be tricky. Using Potato Mine will aid, but might not fully defeat it. Luckily, there is a sufficient amount of Plant Food given. Saving Plant Food on Fume-shrooms for the Dark Ages Gargantuars should be in order. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = May carry Plant Food |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 2 |note4 = Five normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are created |zombie5 = |note5 = May carry Plant Food, Necromancy!, four normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are created |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 2 4 |zombie7 = 3 |zombie8 = |note8 = May carry Plant Food, five normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are created |zombie9 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note9 = Necromancy! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = May carry Plant Food |zombie11 = 3 |zombie12 = 1 2 4 5 |note12 = Five normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are created |zombie13 = 1 3 |note13 = Necromancy! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 2 4 |note14 = May carry Plant Food |zombie15 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie16 = |note16 = Necromancy! |ambush16 = |zombie17 = 3 1 5 |note17 = May carry Plant Food |zombie18 = 2 4 |note18 = Final wave}} Strategies Before Dark Ages Gargantuar appears *Immediately remove the graves near your house by using Grave Buster, starting with the tombstone that has Plant Food. *Initially place Fume-shroom in lanes with two tombstones, Puff-shroom in lanes with one tombstone, and Wall-nut in lanes that are not otherwise defended yet. Eventually, you should work toward having at least three full columns of Fume-shrooms. *Place Puff-shrooms right behind your Wall-nuts. Pay attention to your Puff-shrooms, because they disappear after a short while. Remove them when you see Jester Zombies, because these zombies will deflect their projectiles and basically use them to your disadvantage.. *As the level progresses, many more tombstones will spawn and you will need to keep using Grave Busters. When Dark Ages Gargantuar appears with six Jester Zombies *When a Gargantuar appears, use Plant Food on your Fume-shrooms quickly. If done too early, the Gargantuar may not receive all of the damage. After you have done this, the Gargantuar will throw its Imp. If possible, use Plant Food on another Fume-shroom to kill the Imp and the Gargantuar together. *Alternatively, if you have time after killing the Jester Zombies, plant a Potato Mine ahead of the Gargantuar and stall it with a Puff-Shroom so the mine has time to activate, then use Plant Food once the Gargantuar throws its Imp. *When about six Jester Zombies appear, do not plant any Puff-shrooms, even if you do not have Puff-shrooms on your lawn. Furthermore, do not give them Plant Food, even if they are about to disappear, as the Jesters may reflect the spores back. *It is recommended to put Plant Food on Wall-nuts and Fume-shrooms, because you want to prevent dangerous zombies (Jester Zombies, Knight Zombies, and Dark Ages Gargantuars) from destroying your Fume-shrooms. *Avoid placing Puff-shrooms in the first and second lanes, as you risk having them being eaten very quickly. Instead, place them immediately in front of your Wall-Nuts when Knight Zombie or Buckethead Zombie appears, to add some damage and stall them for a few seconds. Final wave *Plant a Potato Mine or two at least three tiles in front of the Gargantuar(s), then finish the level by giving a Fume-shroom Plant Food after the Potato Mine explodes the Gargantuar. Related achievement Gallery FRDAN10U.png|First time reward Da10 cavia.png|By (no Plant Food used) DA - Night 10 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA - Night 10 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 DA - Night 10 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 DA - Night 10 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 DA - Night 11 (PG234) - 1.png|By Pinkgirl234 Gar5BF10.PNG|By . Note I had a very low amount of Wall-nuts, so my defense isn't properly placed DA10 1.PNG|By DA10 2.PNG DA10 3.PNG DA10 4.PNG DA10 5.PNG DA10 6.PNG DA10.PNG|Completed by MyNameIsMyName PvZ2_Stragety_DA10.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-17-22-46-41.png|By SODA10.PNG|By DA-10 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthroughs Dark Ages Day 10 Dark Ages Night 10 Dark Ages Gargantuar - Plants vs Zombies 2 update Map 5 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Dark Ages Gargantuar - Dark Ages Night 10 (Ep.272)|By Trivia *This is the only Gargantuar level that is on the tenth level of the world, while the others are on either Day 8 or Day 16. *The player will get the Hammer Time achievement when completing this level, if he or she is connected to Google Play or Game Center. See also *Hammer Time How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 10's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers